As set forth in my earlier issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,964, electrodes are often releasably attached to a person to learn about bodily functions, such as in an electrocardiogram procedure. Such electrodes often include an electrically conductive attachment post for electrical connection with a socket in a head with a lead wire extending from the head. In use, there is often a problem maintaining the head and post in electrical engagement. For example, when conducting a stress test, a patient is required to work or run on a treadmill and the attendant movement often causes the electrode heads and wires to become detached from the electrode post. Various patents have been issued, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,257 to protect against the lead wire and head becoming disconnected from the electrode post. My earlier granted patent is of such a device and in one embodiment, FIG. 5 of my earlier patent, a clip is provided on the circumferential zone of the electrode to grasp the lead wire, which helps to maintain the required electrical connection. This invention is of an improved clip which is especially useful in combination with an electrode for the purposes set forth, namely guarding against disconnection of the lead wire and head from the electrode proper. The clip is, however, useful for grasping other items.
An important feature of this invention is that the clip is configured and structured such that it can be severed from an extruded plastic length. It is thus inexpensive, indeed disposable clip. If desired adhesive is applied to one of its surfaces so that it can be mounted on an electrode or the other support surface.